


Family

by lulebell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby!Fic, Eventual Joanlock, F/M, Joan Watson deserves some sleep, Original Character(s), adoption!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan adopt a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for over a year now. I'm thinking this will have three chapters. Thanks to Serenitymeimei for the beta.

"Watson!" There was no time for bugles, breakfast, or bangs. This was an urgent matter, one of great importance, one that could hardly wait past the six o'clock hour. "Watson!" Sherlock burst through Joan's door.

"Wha..." Joan half opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was and what on earth she was doing there.

"No time for that, Watson!" Sherlock flew out of her room as fast as he had entered. "Get dressed, Watson. I wish to be on time!" He disappeared downstairs.

"One time for what?" She pulled herself from her bed reluctantly. Joan looked up and gasped. Sherlock was suddenly back in her doorway. He threw her coat, hat, and scarf at her. The clothes bounced off of her and hit the floor.

"For our appointment with the adoption agency," Sherlock spun on his heel and headed downstairs yet again.

Joan blinked, suddenly awake. "Wait. What?" She stepped over her clothes and tried not to trip as she ran downstairs after him. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "What?" was all she could manage.

Sherlock frowned at her. "Watson, I've decided that I need to have someone to pass my legacy along to." Sherlock stopped as if that explained everything.

Joan threw her arms up in exasperation. "What?" she said again. "You can't just wake up one morning and decide 'today's a good day to stop off at the orphanage!'"

"You're absolutely right, Watson. I have the most honourable intentions for adopting a child. I've enjoyed teaching you. I enjoyed teaching Kitty. I'd like to do it again. But I think I should start with someone younger, someone who can learn my methods to their fullest from an early age. So contacted an adoption agency after Kitty left us. They've completed interviews and a home study and I'm pleased to announce that I've been approved to adopt a child. Now come along, Watson! We have precious little time!"

Joan stood barefoot in the kitchen. Slowly she turned and headed upstairs to get dressed.


End file.
